


Alone with the Babies

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [181]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alone with the Babies

  
**players only. backdated. takes place roughly six weeks after the twins were born.**

"I had to rock Kaja and sing to her four times before she finally let me put her in her crib. _Four_. I think it took an hour." Alex crashes face-first onto the huge bed in their lake house, and absently wonders whether he's in danger of suffocating in the pillows. That might be a problem. Because with all the intense productions and training he's done in his career – endless days and night shoots, ridiculous 15-mile sprints – he has _never_ before in his life felt fatigued all the way into his bones like this.

"Unlike Rhys," Luke says, closing his book and laying it on the bedside table. "Who finished his bottle and passed right out." He turns, moving down the bed and presses a kiss to Alex's shoulder. "Want to trade tomorrrow night?"

That fetches a muffled snort. "Maybe. Your glider is probably better than mine. It's an unfair edge."

Luke laughs. "Might be. You could also try the exercise ball. She seems to like that."

"No. If I start sitting on that thing, my abs'll get all crazy impressive again, like Tarzan. And I'd be so irresistible that you'd be trying to jump me all the time, and I'll be too tired to wipe off the drool." The image actually nearly makes sense to Alex, at the moment.

"Are you too tired now?" Luke asks, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and pressing another kiss to his shoulder.

"To sit on that fucking exercise ball? Yes." Alex lifts his head from the pillow just enough so he can peer at his lover's face. "What, you're gonna jump me?"

Luke laughs again. "I was thinking about it but I don't know if I have the energy," and right on cue he yawns, turning his face to his shoulder. "But if we don't now, when will we?"

"Never." It's the voice of gloom and pessimism. "We're never going to fuck ever again." Alex closes his eyes. "Maybe when they move out." Maybe then he'll be able to get some of Luke to himself once more.

"We fucked at your parents'," Luke points out but he knows what Alex means. "And we're early days still, or so Elin tells me. And my nana and my mum and everyone else." He grins and _almost_ giggles. "Could you get it up right now if I _did_ jump you?" He's so exhausted he doesn't know if _he_ could.

Alex sighs heavily. "Yes." With a groan of effort he rolls to his back. "Have you seen me today?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"I mean... I'm starting to feel like furniture," Alex mutters, aware he's not casting himself in the most flattering light. "I used to get all of you, sometimes. But now, I just... I don't know. I feel like there's not enough of you to go around."

"It's only been six weeks," Luke protests, trying not to look at Alex like he's suddenly sprouted horns. "Not even, because they were in the hospital for the first few."

"I know." Alex scrubs a hand over his eyes. He knows he's being unfair, too. But... "But, how many times have we had sex in the past six weeks? And that handjob over the Atlantic doesn't count."

"If it involves me touching you and you coming, it counts," Luke retorts. "And that's four times in six weeks. Once when the babies were in the NICU, once at your parents', once at Christmas and the hand job. No, it's not our usual pace, but you're not exactly living a life of celibacy." All earlier interest in jumping his husband completely gone.

"That's how you see it? The last time we were this dry, it was because we were in different hemispheres." Alex's frown deepens. "And do you seriously think I don't give a shit about me getting to make _you_ come?" Now that's downright insulting.

"I didn't say that," Luke glares. "I said _any_ sexual contact between us counts. It has to, because we're not always going to have time for the whole shebang or for both of us to come."

"Fuck that," Alex scoffs. "We're supposed to _make_ the time, right? Isn't that one of those big 'Keep Your Marriage Alive' tips?"

"Not in the first fucking six weeks, it's not," Luke says, surprised by how angry he actually is. But he'd actually thought they were doing well, considering. "Until the babies are sleeping through the night more, the advice is sleep when your babies sleep."

Alex groans in frustration. "Fuck," he mutters. "I'm _sorry_ I pissed you off. I'm not going to fucking fight with you." A moment later he adds, "Too tired."

And just like that, the anger dissolves. Luke laughs and shakes his head. "We're idiots," he says, lying back down and leaning in to kiss Alex. "And it won't be like this forever. I promise."

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous of our own children," Alex whispers, and it's a damn emasculating thing to admit. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Luke whispers. "I feel like we're caught in some weird twilight zone universe and I just keep plodding along because everyone promises you'll come out the other side and things will suddenly be... not back to normal, because there is no normal anymore, but it won't be so every second of the day all-encompassing and we won't feel so fucking zombified."

Well, fuck. Alex turns and pulls his husband into his arms, hugging him to his chest. "I love you," he whispers, although those three words don't even approach the enormity of what he really feels. "Tell me you still need me. And– and not just for help with our babies."

"I still need you," Luke promises. "I will _always_ need you." He lifts his head to see Alex's face. "You're my husband and my Sir, the man I love, and although it might not seem like it right now, you come first in my heart, you have to, because that's how we raise them to be the best people they can be. By loving each other and not losing sight of that."

Slowly, Alex nods. And he lets the emotion in those beautiful eyes rush into him, fill him up where he was feeling hollow and cold. Twitching the faintest of smiles, he kisses Luke's mouth. Then he lies back and lets sleep take him.


End file.
